


North Tries to Knit

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I would like to see your take on North and his attempts at knitting."





	North Tries to Knit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/10/2014.

The double-pointed needles stick out awkwardly in all directions, the yarn hanging precariously off the edge of one, bunched close to the center of another. The pattern says to “join the stitches” and “be careful not to twist”, but what does that actually  _mean_? North frowns. Perhaps he should have started with something flat. Or at least  _fewer_  stitches that he was supposed to not twist.

But, no! He  had never backed down from a challenge before, and he wasn’t going to back down from this one! Knitting was possible. Other people knitted. And, after all, it was only July. He would be able to figure this out by Christmas…

With that thought, his hands relaxed, and, seemingly of their own accord, straightened the yarn, turning the loops so they hung evenly and, as North could now see, were untwisted.

He scowled, forcing himself to think of the bright, boiling summer sun until all thoughts of Christmas were banished from his mind. Once he had accomplished that, the yarn seemed just as confusing as ever, enough so that he couldn’t help but wonder if it was really him that had made even this meager progress to begin with. 

Good. Of course he could make anything if it was for someone else, for Christmas, and of course such magic was a part of him. But he was more than magic, far more, and he was going to prove it—dropped stitches, twists, miscounts, holes and tangles and all.


End file.
